


Good Boy

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Public Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Jared and Gen have date night.





	Good Boy

Jared can already tell it’s gonna be one of those nights. They hadn’t even left for the restaurant yet and she’s started teasing him. She had on a little black dress and Those Heels the ones that Jared always made her leave on. He’s hard in his pants already when she bends to secure the strap into place on each foot. Then she pops back up a cheerful “let’s go” escaping her lips as if she has no idea exactly what she’s doing to him. They both know how this night’s gonna end and the build up is Gens favorite part. When they make it to the restaurant they’re led to a rounded booth in the back away from anyone who might recognize them and interrupt their quiet night out.

Jared makes it through the entire dinner without incident he even started to worry towards the end of the night that Gen had changed her mind. When she finally does touch him they’re being handed the dessert menu and suddenly he’s not so hungry anymore he’s ready to leave and find out exactly what Gen has in store for him tonight. Her small hands run up the inside of his thigh teasing at the head of his cock and just like that he’s hard as a rock again. The waiter is still there yapping on describing in great detail about all the desserts. He’s about to just ask for the check when Gen starts talking to the waiter like she isn’t jerking Jared off under the table. Jared’s trying not to moan when his wife squeezes his cock and the waiter looks at him warily. Gen grabs his attention back to her asking exactly what is in the mille-feuille. While he excitedly talks about whatever weird French dessert Gen brings Jared right to the edge then just as he’s about to come drags her fingers away from him. She points to some random dessert thanking the waiter as he rushes off again. After dessert they go out to the car they’re almost home when she starts again. She moves Jared's’ hand down between her legs guiding his hand to her wet cunt. Jared chokes on his tongue when he realizes that she’s not wearing any underwear.

“You gonna let me tonight, baby?” Gen asks nibbling at his ear. Jared nods but that’s not good enough and her hand squeezes his cock too hard.

“Yes, ma’am.” He whimpers and she smirks against his neck.

“Good boy”, she scoots back over into her seat her hand leaving his cock and his hand falling from between her legs. When they reach the house Gen walks inside barely making it through the door before her dress hits the floor. “Upstairs, I want everything off and I want you on your back on the bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jared rushes upstairs and does exactly as he’s told. When he’s settled on the bed Gen walks into the room in nothing but Those Heels. She stands at the foot of the bed.

“Colors, Jar?” Gen asks.

“Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop,” he replies he’s breathing hard trying not to touch himself at the sight of her. He knows exactly what’ll happen if he does.

“Good boy. What’s your color right now, baby?”

“Green, so green, Ge-ma’am”, He stutters. He can tell she notices his slip up but she doesn’t say anything. She smirks and walks slowly over to the bed her hips swaying as she goes. She crawls on top of him and places a soft kiss to his lips her tongue invading his mouth as she leads the kiss. He grips the bed sheets as she grinds her slim hips against his thick cock. He’s hard as a rock and he’s struggling to keep as still as possible she didn’t tell him he could move yet.

She kisses down his neck to his nipple circling one with her tongue and nibbling it softly with her teeth. She sucks it into her mouth flicking it with her tongue then repeating her torture on the other one. When she’s done with his nipples she moves down his body towards his cock. She licks the precome off the tip then moves on from his cock to his swollen balls. She sucks each into her mouth then licks between them down his perineum to his hole. She reaches into the bedside table for the lube. Coating her fingers and his asshole she rubs one slick finger against his hole and slowly pushes inside to the first knuckle.

“Relax, baby”, she says kissing his thigh. When he does she slips her finger all the way in. “Good boy.” She sucks a mark on his thigh as she works her finger in and out of his tight ass. When she inserts a second finger his hips start moving on their own pushing down against her hand. That’s when her hand comes down on his ball sack it’s not hard but it’s not light either. It’s just enough to get his attention and his hips still.

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” Gen says voice cold.

“N-no, ma’am. I’m sorry”, he stutters out he desperately needs for her to keep going.

“I thought so”, her fingers continue working when she’s sure he’s learned his lesson. When she adds another finger Jared almost loses it again but he manages to stay completely still. “Good boy”, she praises her other hand stroking his thigh. When she pulls her fingers from him he whimpers softly and then stills hoping maybe she didn’t hear him. She “tsks” at him and brings her hand down onto his balls again twice this time and he’s sure he’s gonna blow his load all over her but he manages to hold on a little longer his forehead sweating.

“Color?”

“Yellow”, Jared pants out, “j-just give me a sec.” Gen lays down beside him stroking his face letting him calm down. When his breathing slows down he says “OK, I’m good.”

“Color?”

“Green, ma’am.”

Gen nods and stands up to go rummage through the drawers until she finds what she’s looking for. She hooks the buckles into place and she walks back to the bed the black dildo hanging between her legs as she crawls back between his. Pouring lube onto the dildo Gen grabs Jared’s hand and wraps it around her cock. He gladly strokes it for her slicking it with lube. She lines it up at his hole and pushes slowly into him. When she’s buried in his ass his cock twitches against his stomach.

“I wanna hear you, baby boy, let me hear you”, she says and Jared let’s out a sigh of relief finally letting a moan fall from his swollen lips. His hips jerk up against Gens cock. Gen starts pounding hard into his hole her hips angled just right hitting his prostate with every thrust into his body. The base of her cock rubs against her clit and she’s ready to come dripping onto the bed sheets.

“Want you to cum for me, baby”, Gen pants, she’s coming undone and she wants him to cum with her. Jareds been there for hours so her permission is all he needs before he’s coming untouched against his stomach his cock twitching and his lips parted on a sinful moan. Gen pushes all the way into him her clit rubbing hard against the dildo and she cums her pussy clenching around nothing her slick dripping between her legs. When Jared stops spasming around Gens cock she pulls out of him. she undoes the straps on her harness and walks to the bathroom leaving the dildo in there by the sink and coming back to Jared with a warm wash cloth. She rubs him between his legs as he falls asleep against the pillows. Gen crawls into bed next to him and strokes his hair telling him what a good boy he is as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
